


In which three friends find one love

by beg_for_forgiveness



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone loves Tom, M/M, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beg_for_forgiveness/pseuds/beg_for_forgiveness
Summary: Tom is the apple of more than one person's eye. He's pretty, slim, and lovable; people are drawn to his rare smile and the bass he carries and plays on good days. The only bad part of Tom is how oblivious he is to those who love him... even then, none of his suitors never really seem to mind.Yandere highschool au (cross posted on wattpad)If you do not like death then please do not read.No smut.Short.Pinning boys and girls fighting over Tom. Who will gain his love?





	In which three friends find one love

Tord:

She wasn’t fooling anyone; the way she gently tugged at his sleeves, the subtle flip of her hair, not to mention the vibrant blush that lights up her face each time he so much as looked at her.  
Tord knew well what love looked like, he saw it everyday, only… that love is his, not the girl’s, Tom is his, not the girl’s. Each and every day he watched her move closer to Tom, touch him, want him the way Tord does, it’s unfair. Brutally unfair.  
That may have been why he did what he did.  
“Stupid bitch, who does she think she is!?” he hissed, scratching at his arm with a fervor that left blood beneath his nails; Tord was infuriated, this girl would be the death of him if he didn’t do something about her.  
So, he did what he knew best and planned, got in good with her group of friends, found out everything about her.  
Everything.  
He took every chance he got to map everything out; the bags beneath his eyes was enough evidence of that.  
He found out that she walked home from swim practice every other friday since her mom went to mommy meetings for her expected child; the girl traveled down a stretch of abandoned road, devastated by fire and rampant weeds, no one goes there much except to deal.  
He waited and left school early that day by feigning sick (which might he add, was rather sweet because Tom was lovely enough to walk with him to the nurse). He was off campus by noon and set up on the abandoned road by two.  
His plan was simple, grab the girl, end her life, and get Tom all for himself: easy.  
And everything was going according to plan, just as expected, she game down the road at exactly a quarter to nine, past his hidden nook at nine o’ five and smacked dead center her spine at nine o’ six.  
He did not, however, plan for the slick mud of the ditch he had picked out; in fact, Tord could have sworn the spot he chose was optimal. He had scoped it out days ago!  
Life doesn’t always go as planned, especially when you and the deadweight girl on your back slip down directly (head first) into a pile of rocks; no, when that happens, you get knocked out.  
The police found them two days after they went ‘missing’, the girl, they discovered had a broken spinal cord and lacked control of anything below her waist.  
Tord, however, was dead from a single blow to the back of the skull; they say a larger rock must have fallen atop his head and not only knocked his brain hard enough to cause internal bleeding, it also broke his neck. 

Edd:  
Now, Edd and Tord had been good friends, allies at the least, but they never really struck a chord with one another. In all honesty, the only thing the two teens could bond over was their mutual desire for Tom.  
Edd was different from Tord in a few ways: while Tord was possessive, Edd prefered to let Tom roam, he knew that the eyeless boy would come back to him either way.  
Tord was antsy and hated social groups, Edd fit into many, no one could say they truly disliked him.  
And finally, while Tord stood and admired from a distance, Edd took his time to flatter Tom, butter him up and give him as much affection as possible (as agreed on between Tord and him, as to not destroy the peace).  
The morning Tord’s death was announced on the school intercom and Tom was particularily shaken up by the news of his friend’s death, it was only natural for Edd to come in and whisk him away. No more limitations to prevent him from confessing to Tom on the spot.  
Edd didn’t, of course, he’d nurture Tom back to his former self and carve himself into his heart before he’d act.  
Maybe it would have been easier for Tom and Edd if they hadn’t been questioned by the police only 24 hours after the announcement.  
Seeing Tom, his love, shaking and sobbing over Tord made him angry, knowing that the police were the ones who made his Tommy so terrified made him livid.  
Edd knew he was shaking in rage when he went in for the officer’s interview, he played it off as fear.  
It was lunch the next time he got the chance to comfort Tom; the event had given him nightmares and left him sleep deprived. Edd happily offered up his lap as a pillow to nap on.  
To his surprise, Tom accepted the offer and he enjoyed a whole hour of running his fingers through Tom’s amazing hair, along with the teasing jokes from Matt that had him blushing in what looked like embarrassment.  
“H-He’s not my b-boyfriend.” He denied to Matt.  
No, not yet… but he will be.  
By the countless photos Matt had taken and squealed about, Edd assumed he had his ginger friend’s blessing.  
Things were getting better yet, a few months went by and Tom seemed almost entirely recovered, Edd was happy to be around the few times he smiled or laughed.  
Tom was naturally clinging to Edd now as well, as he had expected; he knew that no one else could take Tom from him. Tom only hung out with him and Matt now, only cuddled with Edd, only sat in Edd’s lap if there wasnt a reason not to, Edd had Tom for himself and he would never let anything change that.  
Edd was victorious.  
Till everything went wrong.  
They had him handcuffed and in the back of the cop car, screaming bloody murder over how they got the wrong guy and they did.  
Edd had no clue where that baseball bat came from, he swears it, he had no idea why they found Tord’s blood on it.  
Apparently, the police had been suspecting fowl play for awhile and all it took was a simple anonymous phone call for them to be looking out for students who lived by Tord.  
It was dumb luck they found that baseball bat in Edd’s room.  
In court, it was determined that Edd had taken Tord out with the plan to kill him and only left the girl alive out of pity, she clearly must have walked up when Edd had first killed Tord.  
He pleaded insanity and was taken away within the next month.

Matt: 

Matt has an obsession with mirrors. They reflect his beauty in such a way that he can’t help but be enamored with them.  
Especially when the mirror just so happens to reflect a certain blue clad figure just a few seats behind him.  
Matt would be lying to say he doesn't love Tom, every little thing, from his flaws to his perfect voice. Matt loves every part of him.  
When Tord died, Matt played pretend and acted upset... even if he thoroughly enjoyed smashing that bat into his skull.  
He thanked Tord before he left for doing a good right job of taking out the girl.  
It was a bit of trouble hiding the bat and getting Edd’s prints on it but in the end it was worth it. Seeing his friend’s face as he was taking into custody was priceless, to this day he doesn't know how he managed not to laugh at the very sight.  
With those two gone, Tom had no one left to lean on, no one to get support from… except for Matt.  
He thanked Edd over the phone, he had seemed so glad to hear from Matt at first; he thanked Edd for setting it all up, for making Tom dependent, thanked him for taking the fall.  
“MATT, YOU BLOODY FUCKER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!”  
Matt loved hearing Edd’s nose crack when he made contact with the floor, he loved watching Edd be detained for his anger.  
For his deserved anger.  
Matt, the dumb airhead, outsmarted Tord and Edd, geniuses of their own accord.  
A week after Edd’s final trial, he was shoved into solitary, while Tom had been trying to keep in touch, he no longer could. His letters were not being received and there are no longer visitation.  
Matt never changed routine, he didn't need to, Tom did that for him.  
Matt could do anything for Tom.  
Tom would do anything Matt said, he didn't want to lose him.  
Not his final connection to his friends.  
“Matt…” Tom said, eyeing the ground and fiddling with his hoodie.  
Matt smiled and watched Tom, the nervous posture, the blushing expression.  
“Yes Tom?”  
“Do you love me?”  
Matt grinned, walking over and pulling Tom into a hug.  
“Oh course I love you.” He brushed back Tom’s hair. “I love you more than anything, darling.”  
Tom smiled, hugging back gently.  
“I love you too Matty”  
Matt let out a chuckle, pulling Tom closer yet.  
“I know, you're mine, ok?”  
“Ok”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more?  
> I take requests! If you have a specific ship or fic you'd like then shoot me a comment and I'll write it!  
> My only restriction is that I will not write rape into anything. Thank you thank you!


End file.
